


Kaoru's Gift

by Saint_Miroku



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Miroku/pseuds/Saint_Miroku
Summary: After facing Shishio, Kaoru makes her feelings known to Kenshin. Another very very very short one shot.
Relationships: Himura Kenshin/Kamiya Kaoru
Kudos: 19





	Kaoru's Gift

Kenshin let out a deep sigh as he leaned back against the wall. After winning the fight against Shishio, Kenshin had been badly injured and as a result, he had largely been confined to this single room while his wounds recovered. Granted, he was used to it by now, before he held the title of Battosai, he had found himself similarly injured, so the confinement really didn't bother him much, especially in light of his injuries. He was starting to feel better now and that meant that he'd be heading back to Tokyo along with Sanosuke, Yahiko, and Kaoru. When it came to Kaoru, he'd found himself thinking about her a lot during his recovery. She could be a bit rash and hot headed sometimes, but ultimately, she was a strong yet caring woman that he was becoming increasingly attached to. Overtime, it had become painfully obvious to him, he'd fallen in love with her without even noticing. As he finished that thought, he saw the door to the room slide open to reveal none other than Kaoru herself clad in a pink komono. 

“Kaoru-dono, what is it?” he asked as she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.

“It's just... I wanted to see how you were doing...” Kaoru said, her voice sounding very nervous.

“I'm doing much better now that I am,” Kenshin replied as a smile formed across his face. 

“I'm glad to hear that it's just... just...” Kaoru's voice faltered as she was clearly holding back tears. “It's just, I was so worried about you while you were away!” she finally finished, practically leaping towards Kenshin as she tightly embraced him, her tears falling gently on his shoulder. 

Kenshin wrapped his arms around her in turn and said, “It's alright, I'm here now and once we get back home, we shouldn't run into any trouble like that again.” 

“Kenshin...” she said, no longer supporting herself on Kenshin and wiping away her tears. “You know, there's something I forgot to give you the last time I saw you....” 

“What is it Kao-” Kenshin was cut short as Kaoru leaned forward again and their lips met in a warm kiss. When the two were inevitably forced to break, Kenshin said, “Well, I wasn't expecting that that I wasn't.” 

“Idiot, you should have been after all this time,” Kaoru replied playfully, as she now felt a lot better. As the two laughed softly, they failed to hear the sound of the door opening and two people walking into the room.

“What are you two doing all close together like that?” Sanosuke asked with his usual tough guy tone. 

“Isn't it obvious, Kenshin's being all lovey dovey with the ugly woman,” Yahiko taunted, leading to a very embarrassed “Oro?!” from Kenshin and the standard anger of Kaoru. Kaoru rose to her feet and chased Yahiko out to the room as Sanosuke laughed. 

“I've got to watch this, I'll tell you all about it sometime later. Oh, and good luck with Kaoru,” he replied as he left the room. And with that, Kenshin suddenly had a lot more to look forward to upon his return to Tokyo.


End file.
